


It’ll Be Quick

by colorBlip



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Death, Diakko, F/F, Fluff, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: Diana murders Akko.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	It’ll Be Quick

It was a relatively quiet night at the magical academy. It was on a Sunday, and everyone was most likely headed to bed soon due to an early test due that next morning. The faint sound of dorm room doors slamming could be heard from the thin walls of Professor Ursula’s private quarter.

Ursula's room was located inside a dome at the top of one of Luna Nova's towers. It has two floors, the ground floor is her living quarters. A short staircase leads to the second floor, which has a large, circular skylight window from which one can observe the stars and the sky. 

Professor Ursula had originally lended Akko her room for a quiet place to study without disturbing her roommates, while she prepared a few things with the other professors for the next day, but that wasn’t going so well. 

Akko was more interested in the architecture of this room more than she could ever be in her test that was due the next morning. There was so much history behind these walls, and Akko wanted to know all the details. 

The brunette’s hand trailed on the wall beside her as she slowly drifted further and further away from her studying table. Akko wasn’t really paying much attention to where she walked, but was more focused on the astrological devices that descended from the ceiling to identify all sorts of things that she didn’t even know the name of. 

Akko soon found herself on the second level of the room, and she peered down from the balcony at her spread books and papers all over the place. She felt a little guilty for trashing her Professor’s room, but she promised to clean it up afterwards. 

When she turned around, she was met with the bright shine of blue light coming from the vast, night sky. It illuminated the entire room with the natural lighting from the moon, and the stars dotted the sky and twinkled in the distant sky. It was a perfect sight for Akko’s curious, gentle eyes. A small “ _ Wow…”  _ escapes her as she gazes out of the large, circular skylight window. 

The Japanese witch could stare out this window all day if she had time. The wonders of the world never failed to amaze her. It was really a sight to see. 

She wasn’t counting how long she’d been sitting here, but she really did lose track of time. She seemed to forget all about her studies and responsibilities. Suddenly, she hears a low “ _ Pssst!”  _ coming from outside the window. Akko soon spots a familiar witch in her formal Luna Nova attire, perched on her broom right outside the window. Her features were glorified as the natural blue hue of the moon spilled on her face. 

It was Diana Cavendish. Akko’s mind immediately began to flood with questions.

_ Why the heck is Diana here? Shouldn’t she be in her dorm?  _

Akko realized that now would probably be a good time to reply to her,

“Diana? What are you doing here?” The brunette aggressively whispers, hoping to not disturb anyone outside the hallways. After a few seconds or so, Akko found a release latch to open the window, and slightly peeked her head out to talk to Diana.

“Akko, why don’t we go for a quick ride around the academy? It’ll be quick” Diana says with a smile, practically giving the brunette no other choice.

Akko and Diana weren’t exactly friends, but more like frenemies. This wasn’t really out of character of the British witch, but it sure was unexpected.

Akko withdrew herself back into the window, and whipped her head around back to her open books that had been left for a few hours now, and bit down gently on her lip. Then, Diana spoke again.

“ _ Hey, ... it’s not like your books will vanish _ … so are you coming, or not?” She says, getting a little impatient tone in her voice. 

Breaking eye contact with the pile of books, Akko glanced over to the voice, only to find Diana staring directly at her. Gulping down nothing in particular, she held back a slight blush and nodded. 

This invoked a small, contented smile from the blonde. She gestured by tilting her head back a bit and looking at the empty space behind her on her broom for Akko to get on.

Akko carefully climbs half way out of the window, keeping her balance by sitting on the frame. She outstretches her leg of which was on the outside of the window, and with a light, uneven jolt downwards, Akko was aboard. Whipping out her wand with her free hand, Diana places an incantation on the window which closes it back quietly. 

Akko immediately found confidence in herself, before the feelings of confidence were flushed away with warmth, tingling, and butterflies. Once Diana put her wand away, she wrapped her arms around Diana’s stomach, shuffling as close as possible to the blonde as she could. She settled her chin on Diana’s right shoulder. 

After a few moments, the pair began moving forward, flying at a greater speed than usual, but in complete control.

“Why don’t we do a lap around the Academy, Diana?” Akko challenged, and Diana accepts with a quick nod, swinging the broom around towards the academy.

The broom remained stable as she approached a the ancient building, swinging around some of the architecture with ease.

It was clear to see that Diana was going faster than necessary, but regardless of that, it still had the same stability and elegance as a casual ride. 

The pair headed into the British countryside, not far from the academy. The soft, blue glow of the moon made the forest appear darker than usual, and fright coursed through the brunette’s veins like saline as Diana guided them right over the mysterious sea of tall trees.

Akko clutched on Diana with a slightly firmer touch, bunching the blonde’s top in her hands. She buried her face into Diana’s neck and closed her eyes tightly.

Noticing this, Diana smirks, ( _ not that anyone could see it)  _ at the frightful actions taken by the Japanese witch behind her. “What is wrong, dear?” 

“Nothing,” Akko says quickly, just hoping Diana would lead them in the opposite direction of the cause of her fear.

“ _ I should’ve stayed with my books…”  _

“What’s wrong, Akko? Are you scared, dear?” Diana suddenly said, lowering them deeper into the forest, much to Akko’s dismay.

Akko whimpered. 

“Well, guess what? You get to die here.” 

By time Akko had processed what Diana meant, it was already too late. All she could remember was tumbling from the broom, lower and lower, until suddenly she blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> :) leave a comment


End file.
